Running trough the rain
by Sandy'sgotagun
Summary: OS en 3 parties, E12 S02. Jeff et Annie vont-ils se retrouver ? C'est à vous de choisir.
1. Running trough the rain

La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur Greendale. Jeff se tenait sous le porche, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, le regard dans le vide. Il repensait à ce que venait de lui dire André. "L'amour d'une femme honorable rend tout possible", cela l'avait frappé. Il sentait qu'André avait raison au fond, et que toutes ses superstitions, ses idées sur l'amour venaient d'être remises en question. Jeff savait qu'il avait commis une erreur, même _des_ erreurs. Il s'en voulait. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Jeff entendit les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et tourna la tête, tout en continuant de fixer le bâtiment en face de lui. Abed se posta à côté de lui.

— Hey !

— Hey. Ils regardèrent la pluie, qui tombait à seaux.

— J'ai eu un sms d'Annie. Elle a invité Rich à sortir. Les sourcils de Jeff se froncèrent. Il hocha la tête, et dit pour seule réponse "cool". Abed le regarda, l'air interloqué par sa moue boudeuse.

— Il a refusé. Winger posa son regard sur Abed, les yeux écarquillés, la réponse lui parut surprenante. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son ami continua :

— Il la trouve cool, mais trop jeune.

Alors que Jeff se mis à courir sous la pluie battante, Abed restait immobile sous le porche, le téléphone encore à la main. Il regarda paisiblement l'avocat partir.

Il courait, courait au milieu des voitures qui klaxonnaient, des phares qui éblouissaient sa vue, et malgré ses vêtements trempés, ses chaussures remplies d'eau, et l'air glacé qui lui parcourait le corps, il ne s'arrêta pas. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'interrompre dans sa course.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jeff, il prit une inspiration, et commença sa tirade.

— Ne m'interromps pas avant que je te dise ce que j'ai à te dire. Je te connais depuis maintenant deux ans, et je t'ai jamais accordé la considération que tu méritais. Tu es la personne… la plus étrange, la plus cool et la personne la plus authentique que je connaisse. Et ce qui me fait peur avec toi, c'est… le fait que tu me fasse ressentir que je pourrais être une meilleure personne, celle que je regrette de ne pas être.

Il resta planté devant la porte, dans ce petit hall d'immeuble. Il essayait encore de reprendre son souffle après la distance qu'il avait parcourue.

Il cherchait une réponse dans son regard, il n'attendait que cela. Le temps lui parut se stopper, comme s'il avait été le seul à être vivant à cet instant.


	2. When the time just stop

— Jeff. Entre te réchauffer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son petit canapé deux places. Elle partit lui chercher une serviette chaude, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur ses épaules.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ? Cela te ferait du bien, tu es glacé. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient avec un air tragique.

Elle lui porta la tasse.

— Annie

— Non, laisse moi parler. À mon tour. Il prit une gorgée de thé, le nectar brûla sa gorge. Après une brève inspiration, Annie s'assit à ses côtés. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et continua.

— Est-ce que tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit dans les toilettes, ce soir ? C'était important pour moi, il fallait que je te le dise. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, les choses changeraient. Mais non.

Elle marqua une pose, il la fixait toujours, la tasse encore pleine, il attendait la suite de son récit.

— Je n'en peux plus Jeff. Tout cela doit s'arrêter.

Annie baissa la tête, elle croisa ses jambes, et tripota nerveusement ses doigts. Winger lui prit la main pour mettre fin à ses gestes compulsifs. Elle leva la tête, et lui sourit timidement.

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi. Tu ne sais pas les effets que tu me fais, ce que tu me fais ressentir, traverser, par un simple regard. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une simple gamine, sans intérêt pour toi, j'ai enfin l'impression de compter. Je ne me sens plus comme la fille qui "passe ses cours à tout le monde" et qui n'est bonne qu'à ça, je me sens… intéressante lorsque tu me regarde.

Elle rougit.

— Mais je ne veux plus de tout cela. Tu sais tous ces jeux dangereux… Ces choses-là me touchent, Jeff. Je suis peut-être faible, ou trop jeune pour ne pas succomber à des classiques, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut y mettre un terme. L'année dernière, quand on s'est retrouvés devant Greendale, tu as été une bouffée d'air pour moi, je n'attendais que ça. Te retrouver ce soir là, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Et on s'est embrassés. Je pensais qu'à ce moment là, le temps s'était arrêté, pour toi aussi. Que tu ressentais réellement quelque chose pour moi, du moins la même chose que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. Et le seul mot que j'ai retenu après ce baiser venant de ta bouche, a été "erreur". Et depuis, je suis perdue Jeff. J'étais obligée de me confronter à toi, et encore une fois je suis repartie déçue. Je pensais que tu étais sincèrement jaloux de Rich. Je me suis trompée ? Dis moi que je me suis trompée. Que tout cela est faux. Que tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi. Que tout cela n'est pas une illusion. Dis le moi Jeff. Tout cela doit…

La céramique de la tasse heurta le parquet, le liquide s'y déversa entre chaque nervures. La serviette sur ses épaules retomba sur le canapé, ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans la masse brune d'Annie, il fit basculer légèrement sa tête en arrière. Sa bouche vint se poser sur la sienne. Elle agrippa sa main à la nuque de Winger, et répondit à son baiser fougueux.


	3. When it was just a matter of time

— Jeff ! Tu es trempé ! Rentre te réchauffer ! Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son petit canapé deux places. Elle partit lui chercher une serviette chaude, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur ses épaules.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ? Cela te ferait du bien, tu es glacé. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient avec un air tragique.

Elle lui porta la tasse.

— Ann…

— Tu ne devineras jamais qui est là !

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air intrigué. Annie partit vers la salle de bain. Leurs mains, une dans l'autre, entrelacées, lui sautèrent aux yeux. Son pouce qui caressait doucement sa main fragile. Il se releva immédiatement, et essaya de reprendre toute sa consistance et son air confiant, malgré ce qu'il venait de voir.

— Oh. Vaughn.


End file.
